Madness and the sick
by Alyss Undead
Summary: What if Link was weakly sick and he had a twin, purple? Is this world real, or is it just from the madness of a tired mind? This is my first fanfic.. i'm srry if it sucks. may contain ocs.


This is obviously my first fanfiction. I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I sooo wish I did though. But I do own Purple and any ocs I have in here. Some characters may be OOC and I'm srry 'bout that.

* * *

Purple growls as she finishes off the last of the ReDeads with her clawed gloves. " ugh.. this is stupid.. " she mumbles, Lavender struggling to immitate her movements, as she is Purple's shadow. The dark sky allows Lavender creep off of the floor and next to Purple. " Purple! look! " Zelda exclaims, pointing twords the castle town. Lavender and Purple look over to see Link limping along, Dark holding him up. Malon and Abby run past them and twords the group of girls. " Oh guys! We thought you were long dead! Thank the Goddesses! " Malon cries out. Abby takes off her hat and sits next to Lavender, who was sitting on the floor, her eyes bloodshot from lack of sleep. " You can sleep a bit guys, I'll fend off all of the horrible ReDeads. " Purple hisses, twirling her sword above her head and then holds onto the handle with both hands, looking incredably tired. She takes a step forward, almost falling over. " Oh no, are you ok Purple? " Zelda asks quietly." 'V course.. 'M alright.. " Purple yawns. " Dude, you look horrible! " Lavender gasps. She stands up and grabs her own sword, making Purple set down her own. " Rest up lassie " Lavender whispers to her. Purple rubs her eyes and nods, leaning against the tree. " What happened to her? " Dark asks as he approaches the girls. " The newest queen is stressing herself. " Zelda replies. " The lass will go far.. Let her rest " Lavender sighs. Dark nods, laying Link down next to her. Malon grabs some bandages and medicine to patch the big gash across Link's stomach and back. " Oh dear.. Hang in there hero. " Zelda whispers. " He'll be fine lassie. Don't worry. " Lavender replies calmly. Dark crosses his arms and then takes out his sword, prepairing for the next round of mummies and ReDeads. " Once everyone is up, I'll take them to the passage... Actually.. pick them up and follow me. " Lavender says, picking up Purple and slinging her over her shoulder. Dark picks up Abby and Link. " I can help you if you want.. " Malon whispers. " Sure... You take Purple, I'll get Abby. " Lavender replies, handing over Purple and grabbing Abby from Dark. They walk for what seems hours, going through Hyrule Field and to a board hammered into the floor. She kicks it open and walks under to the passage. Zelda covers the entrance, looking at the torches lit on the walls. They keep walking until they come to the cave they were walking to. " Ok, set the girls down over there, and Dark, set Link over on the bottom bunk please. Welcome to the world equator! This cave is at the entrance of the shadow realm. It's through that door. " Lavender says, pointing at things in the dim light.

Dark and the others do as told as Lavender sets Abby in a chair. The walls are tiled as well as the floor, making it a bit slippery. " Once you guys finish I would like to speak to you " Lavender says, calmly sitting cross legged on the cold tile floor. Everyone joins her and looks over, all seriousness on their faces. " We have lost all hope of living out there.. We have to make of the shelter down here. Do NOT open the portal, nor do you go through it. Only Abby, Dark and I can do so. Do you understand? Also, when you go to the surface I will leave the door open for two hours. If you are not inside by then, I'll think you aren't comming back. If you are to know you will be back longer than expected, allert me before you leave. Got it? " Lavender asks seriously. Everyone nods and tells her that they are going out for a while and they will come back in three hours. Dark walks through the door and the time starts ticking. Malon runs to get some food from the farm, Zelda finds some sticks and matches to last for a few months, and Dark gets some wood to make a small house inside of the underground caving system. Dark is the first, and last to come back, taking all of the wood he could get. Purple and Lavender were up and were digging further into the tunnel. They had supprisingly dug about twelve yards in. Malon had come back with a cow and some cuccos, and Zelda had come with a big pile of wood and matches she had made herself. " Help us dig " Lavender and Purple say in unison. " OK. Digging seems fun. " Malon chirps, setting down two cuccos on the floor and grabbing a shovel. " Sorry, I'm going to be making us some late night dinner. OK? " Zelda appologizes. The girls nod and get back to work. Within an hour they had dug another twelve yards. " Dinner time girls and boys! " Zelda calls out. Link tries to sit up but fails miserably. He just lays there sulking. " It's alright silly, I'll help you " Purple offers. She grabs some more pillows and stacks them behind his back. She carefully grabs his hands and sits him up. " Better? " the youngest asks kindly. " Yeah.. " the eldest replies. Abby goes over to her younger sibling, Malon, patting her back and showing her to smile by pulling the corners of her mouth up. " Hey, yeah Purple is getting his attention, but they are siblings y'know? Cheer up cry baby. " Abby teases. " Be quiet.. " Malon sulks, almost face planting into her soup. " Geez chick, you are sooo hopeless. " Dark laughs. He quickly dodges the fork being hurled at him and walks quickly away. "Someone's a gank today.. " Abby mumbles, downing her 9th glass of wine. " Meh, I'm tired so I think I should hit the hay. " Abby yawns with a slight slur to her voice. She flops onto the floor, holding onto her hat, out cold. After Purple had finished feeding her twin, she sets the bowl down on the table and scoots into bed with him like she had been doing since they were three. " Night, " she mumbles as she nuzzles his side. Dark and Malon look over with a slight look of jelousy. Dark sighs and goes to bed in the big pile of pillows on the used to be corner. Link shivers lightly from his feaver in his sleep. " Feel better.. " Malon whispers as she walks to the mat and blanket on the floor next to the kiln. Zelda smiles, sitting on the floor next to the corner of the bed keeping watch with Lavender.

" Wake up sleepy head.. " Dark whispers to Purple. Purple yawns and looks over to her sick brother, seeing his face makes her tear up slightly. " Please wake up. Even for it's just a while.. " Purple panics, holding his arm and shaking him lightly. He coughs and shivers more than he was the day before. His eyes are lidded and his face is reddened. " No! Don't go back to sleep, please don't! " Purple cries out, burrying her face into her brother's chest. Link weakly brings a hand up to pat her back. " I-it's g-going t-t-to be al-alright.. " he says with a shakey voice. Purple shakes her head and sits up. " S-stay * sniffle * awake ok? * sniffle * " Purple replies scaredly. Dark's face saddens as he lightly places his hand on her shoulder, rubbing it gently. "Would you like to come and get some things for him? We're all worried.. " Dark says softly. Purple shakes her head and then looks down at Link. He coughs and then nods for her to go. She slowly gets up and takes a few steps before turning around. " Don't fall asleep. Please? " Purple pleads, seeing him give a weak smile, she leaves with Dark. She grabs some blooming roses on the way, cutting up her hands a bit. " Ow. " she mumbles as she arranges the roses, lillies and cat tail on a wire to make a headband for herself. She places her crown on and headband, looking for herbs along the riverside. " Zora's Domain.. Hurry, let's go! " She yells, grabbing Dark's hand and dragging him along. " Run! " Purple cheers, trying to pull him along quickly. She sprints twords the dried out waterfall, jumping to the ledge to find the entrance. " Help me find the ice crystal! Do it! " She demands, causing Dark to sigh and do as told. Purple finds herself becoming more and more unstable after every passing minute. " I-I'm sorry. " Purple sighs, finding herself shake a bit. " Don't worry 'bout it. You're just scared and upset, that's all. And.. I found it. " Dark explains, holding up a clear blue icy crystal. " Next.. Rina.. She is on Death Mountain. " Purple says, the crystal absorbing into her fingertips, making her eyes glow out for a few seconds. They teleport to Death Mountain, seeing a small and pale young woman sitting on the floor. " Purple.. Y-your brother.. Is he ok? " Rina, the Fire maiden asks. " H-he has become very ill mother.. I need your help.. You must help me heal him. I need to find Harron.. " Purple whispers. " I'm so sorry! " Rina replies quickly, pulling her daughter into a hug. " He _will_ be alright. Come with me sweetie. " Rina says solemly. She grabs the crystal of fire and it quickly disolves, leaving a red glow around the room. " Hurry.. To the Lost Forest " Dark whispers, looking to the sky. Only 30 minutes remaining on the hourglass, we teleport to the Lost Forest. " Harron dear, may we speak? " Rina asks, approaching the girl sitting on a lonely tree stump. " I've only got a few minutes, please be quick. " the child known as Harron replies. " You aren't the only one.. " Purple murmers. " Link is sick and we need you to help us heal him.. " Rina says quickly. " I am sorry, but there is _nothing_ I can do at _all_, " she replies, standing up and turning to face us as she puts her reading glasses back on. " NOTHING? UGH! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE YA LITTLE BRAT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW _IRRITATING _YOU ARE! " Purple yells, making Harron jump a bit. Purple slumps to the floor screaming in anger. " You little annoyance! I don't want him to die but you are the only one of us here that knows healing magic! " Dark backs away with wide eyes and a look of fear in his eyes. " Rina! Come here.. " he demands. " She is losing her mind.. We have to pin her down. It's the only way.. I'm so sorry miss.. " Dark whispers to her. Rina nods and goes over to her daughter, grabbing one of her hands. Purple starts to crazily laugh, trying to break her grip. Dark yanks on her other hand, teleporting them to the tunnel. " Guys, help me out! " Dark yells for Abby and Lavender. Malon and Zelda slowly follow behind curiously. The sight they see scare them so badly. They had never imagined her to turn out like this. " LET GO! AHH! NOW! URGH! HELP ME! LET GO OF MEEE! " Purple screams. Bloody tears streak down her face as she is forced to the wall, duct taped to it. " I don't want him to die. He's my everything.. No! You can't do this! " She cries, still stuck to the wall. " I'm sorry, we shouldn't have let her leave. We had no idea she would act like this. " Dark appologizes to Lavender. " You idiot! She was breaking enough to begin with, and secondly, she didn't want to leave.. "

Alone in the passageway, Purple cries to herself. " Only if I hadn't left him! This wouldn't have happened..I'm so stupid.. " she cries. " It's my fault y'know.. " A quiet yet distorted and strong voice says. " Who?.. " Purple asks through tears. " You are infact crying, so you can't really see me since it's so dark and blurry for you. " the voice says as it gently wipes at my eyes and pulls a blindfold over them. " It's a friend.. Don't worry child.. " it says, untaping me from the wall. To Purple, the voice was supprisingly calming, making her not want to cry out and kick at it. " Don't worry.. Shh... Shh... Calm down sweetie.. It's only a dream.. When you wake up, come free child.. I'll be waiting. " With that said, I wake up with. Dark asleep on the floor next to me. I wiggle my foot to lightly kick him. " Hey! Wake up.. " I whisper. He doesn't wake up. ' Ugh.. Great! ' she thinks. " Oh child.. You listened. Wonderful.. " a voice from the shadows chirps in strange happyness. " Meet we shall and wait I have done just for you. You are the light and the darkness has clouded it. Poor thing, " it coos. A tall and frail looking man steps out of the darkness. His clothing is royal blue, up his arms are multiple silver, black and green bracelets. His eyes ate what facinate her the most. Pure onyx black marbles stare into her light blue eyes. " Are you?.. " Purple was just about to ask until he begins to peel away the tape from her arms. " Sorry if this hurts hun. " he mumbles as he rips away at the tape at her legs. " Ow! " she hisses. Lavender walks through the halls, trying to find something unusual. She turns the way Purple is and stands there in mid shock. " I-It's the- the... WAHHHH! " she runs away screaming. Dark jumps in his sleep and rubs his eyes sleepily. " Wha.. Oh.. MEEP! " he squeals, sprinting away as fact as he can. Purple pales and stares. " Um.. What was that about? " Purple asks curiously. "Something" he mumbles. She jumps down from the wall and stretches. " Thanks.. " Purple whispers, grabbing her sword from the floor, but is instantly stopped. " No.. This is yours now. " he whispers, handing me a black rose sythe. It is very worn and slightly rusted, where steel is sticking out in places which would hurt if you were to get cut with. " Dreaming helps kitty. Get to the crystal room in the time temple. I'll speak alongside you sweetie. Just take me places and keep me safe. I'll be helpful~ " he purrs. " O-ok.. " Purple replies awkwardly, twirling the sythe above her head and then holds the handle carefully, dragging the blade on the floor. She lifts herself up and flips up to kick the board open to get to the top land of used-to-be Hyrule.

" H-he's here.. The Reaper came for her.. I should be scared.." Dark whispers. " W-who.. ? " Link asks weakly, straining to stay awake for his sister. " Where's sister?.. " he asks while looking around. " I'm so sorry.. " Rina solemnly says. She walks forward and gets out her crystal ball, levetating it in her hands. A picture is seen. It is of Purple and The Reaper. The reaper, calmly flying behind her with his bone wings. " So kitten, you _are_ taking me to the temple of time.. Right? " he asks quietly. Dark pales, so does Abby. " Grab the kid.. We are taking him to see his dear sister. Before it's too late... " Abby says in a monotone voice. " Would you like to see your sister? " Abby asks. Link smiles and nods happily. His eyes are lidded and large purple bags lay right under. Dark carefully grabs his arms, putting one over his shoulder and the other resting at his side. " Carefully.. " Dark mumbles as he steers the sickly one along to the entrance. Carefully, Dark tells him to get onto his back and hold on. He slowly does so as he is carried up to the used-to-be Hyrule. " We're going to find her, ok? Hold in there kid.. Don't worry. " Dark mumbles for him to hear. They sprint twords the castle town, keeping distance from The Reaper, fearing he might do something they would hate. " This way hun, " Rina whispers as she presses on a tree to make a portal. " Take him there, I'll wait here. Go along children " Rina chirps, ushering them into the portal, following them inside after fixing her dress. " Alright.. Time to find her. " Lavender says, pointing twords the field. " There. " she instructs. Dark nods and starts walking as fast as he can to them. " Purple!? You anywhere? " Dark calls. Link boredly removes his weak arms from his shoulders and quietly plays with his hair like a small child would. A sound of quick footsteps is heard and Purple is flying through the air with a sythe in hand, letting go and rolling on impact of the floor. " Hi guys! " she chirps like nothing had ever happened. Once her eyes land on Link her happy switch is unpluged. " W-why isn't he in bed being taken care of.?.. " Purple asks. " He wanted to see his sister of course. And I'm taking care of him just fine.. " Dark replies with a slight sigh. " I- I stayed awake like you told me to.. " Link says happily. He tries to lift his arm up to wave but fails. " Well _hello _there puppies.. Kitty has been found, yes? " The Reaper grins widely. " Yes. Indeed so.. Kitten.. You have taken me here.. So thank you. I don't need you anymore. So be gone with all of you please. My sythe is not needed, so pry it from my sight. " Reaper growls. Purple nods and grabs the sythe, planting it firmly into the floor. Reaper walks away and dissappears into the nothingness of the air.

Purple is just fine until... Something snaps and also clicks. " Wait a second.. You were the one who made me go with you! You stupid jerk! " Purple grumbles, slowly walking over to slap him. Hard. " This is for making me go. And THIS is for being so stupid! " Purple growls, lightly kicking his leg, but hard enough for it to hurt a little bit. She slowly backs away with a slight look of sadness on her face. " Ow.. " Dark mumbles. " D-does s-sister want a h-hug? " Link asks in a weak voice. Carefully but weakly, Link tries to get down, managing to keep his feet on the floor for a few seconds before he tumples to the floor in front of Dark. He groans and tries to get up, failing once again. Purple quickly turns around, running over and kneeling down to help him up. " Be careful.. " Purple says, crying a little as she lifts him so he was sitting down. " I-I'm sorry Purple. " he whispers, lifting his arms up and around his younger twin. " You didn't * sniff * do anything though.. " Purple mumbles. Dark frowns and walks away. " Whatever.. " he mumbles, kicking rocks along. " Where's Purple? " Malon asks. " Somewhere.. " Dark mumbles. Dark tries to think of why he feels so weird. Is it Link? Or maybe Purple.. Dark's eyes go wide as he turns around and goes back to the twins. " Guys! I'm sorry. " He whispers. It was both.. " I hope.. " He mumbles before looking up. They were gone, and his entire world was gone. The only thing he was greeted by was a huge headache and the fog of the water temple.

" Dark.. This is what it feels when you rip someone's perfect life away.. What you thought was real.. Wasn't. That is how it goes you stupid child. Try to go back. I _dare_ you to. " the grim voice cackles. " NO! Who the hell are you!? " Dark breaks right there into tiny pieces as if he was a cracked and beaten mirror. Light fills the room as a head peeks inside. Link! " Oh thank goddesses! " Dark thanks. The legendary hero of time carefully walks through the room. That annoying thing he dare calls a fairy follows him. " Careful Link! This room is eerie! " She exclaims. " No duh smart one! Now shut your face so I can concentrate. " Link barks back, a look of complete annoyance flashing on his face. Dark walks out from behind his tree, taking out his sword and pointing it at the hero. " Die or surrender. " Dark chirps, obviously excited for such an easy fight. " Link! I'll try to find his weak points. You just hold up alright? " Navi explains. " Stay out of it fairy. " Dark then says, reaching out to catch the fairy, succeeding greatly. " Let her go! " Link barks. " Link, I _know_ you are smarter than that.. " Dark says in a mocking tone. Link stares back in confusion. " Well? Get ready you idiot.. " Dark teases. " Bring it you shadow. " Link hisses, grabbing his sword. Dark takes that as the time to start, so he quickly jumps to the tree and ducks down as a sword scrapes against the tree. " Smart, but not really.. " Dark whispers, kicking the sword easily out of his hands. Link twitches and winces as he grabs his shadow's sword, cutting the skin of his hand. " Ow.. " he mudders, removing his hand. " Be smart kid.. " Dark mumbles, taking his sword and plundging it into Link's side. " Sorry.. " Dark mumbles as the door opens. Dark grabs Link and runs out the door, giving him a fairy as soon as they get outside. " I'm sooo sorry. " Dark mumbles for him to hear. " Fuu.. The fairy.. I forgot bout her.. " Dark curses, oppening his hand to see a small girl with wings laying in his hand. It lays lifeless in his hand. " Thanks you bastard." He growls. " Geez kid.. don't get your panties in a knot.. " Dark grumbles. " Leave this place.. Before it's too late. " dark says before returning to the room, killing himself right after. It was madness that had driven him to do so. but his soul still lived on..


End file.
